Careful What You Wish For
by I. M. Carter
Summary: Two best friends find a Spellbook and wish to be in Naruto's world. They wake up in the forest, but as ninjas! Follow their adventure as they travel through the world Masashi Kishimoto created. Rated T for Language.
1. Backround Check!

**Izzy: Hey Guys. This is a new story obviously, but I'm doing something a bit different. I didn't think of this whole thing by myself. I had loads of help and stuff from ChristiansRose, my new bestie. Haha. Say hey, CR!**

**ChristiansRose: Heyyyy. So we thought this story up about one night ago and it evolved into this huge fanfiction that's going to rock this world.**

**Izzy: You betcha. Disclaimer time! I, Issy111...**

**CR: And I, ChristiansRose...**

**Izzy and CR: Do not have any ownership over Naruto.**

**Izzy: So, I guess... on with the show!**

"Hey, Eliza! What's on the lunch menu today?" Michiru Himoto giggled when she sat down with her five best friends. Elizamarie Mochito looked up from her sandwich.

"Macaroni and Cheese. But I think there's more cheese in there than macaroni. It's practically swimming. I could've sworn I saw something green in there." Eliza rolled her eyes at the always disguisting cafeteria food. Alexis stood up and ran over to the lunch line. Ten minutes later, she came back with a tray of macaroni and cheese. Cecelia made a face when she saw it sloosh around.

"I will prove to you that lunch food is not gross!" Alexis yelled defiantly. Daniel groaned next to her.

"I'd sooner give up muffins than eat that crap." He moaned. Victor laughed at him.

"No, you wouldn't! Why do you think we call you Muffin Dan?" Victor asked. Muffin Dan looked around then dropped his head.

"You're right..." He grumbled. Alexis dug a fork out of her lunch bag and stabbed a floating piece of macaroni.

"EW!" Everyone shrieked. Alexis just smiled an evil smile and stuffed it into her mouth. Victor covered his mouth and held his belly.

"I think I'm going to throw up." He said in pain. Then he jumped up and ran to the bathroom, looking a little green. Alexis chewed what was in her mouth thoughtfully.

"This is disgusting." Cecelia commented. Michiru and Eliza nodded in agreement.

"Mmmm." Alexis said, stabbing another piece of macaroni. Victor staggered back to the table.

"Is she done-" He started. But as soon as he saw her raise her fork to her mouth, he ran back to the bathroom.

"He never had the strongest stomach." Eliza watched as Alexis kept eating her food.

"We could never bring him on roller coasters when we visited Tokyo." Michiru added.

"What do you mean 'Tokyo'? We can't even get him to go on the merry-go-round here in Kyoto!" Eliza laughed.

"True, true. Oh yeah, your mom said that you're coming home with me. She dropped off your overnight bag this morning." Michiru said.

"Great! Now we can spend even more time doing sleepover stuff!" Michiru nodded happily. A bell rang loudly.

"Lunch is over. Dang. I didn't even get to finish the cheese." Alexis pouted. She picked up her tray and threw it into the garbage. Victor came back again.

"Finally!" He sighed in relief. Eliza interuppted.

"Michiru, what time did your mom want us home?"

"She said after school. I'll text her real quick and ask." Michiru whipped out her cell phone, with a charm dangling. Her fingers flew across the small keyboard then hit the Send button slowly. About a minute later, it buzzed loudly.

"She said she'll pick us up after school." Michiru confirmed as she skipped to class.

After School

"Hey Girls! You ready for a great night?" Michiru's mother, Izanami Himoto asked excitedly.

"Hn." Eliza replied while Michiru yelled a loud "Hell Yeah!"

"Well then, let's go home and make some Ramen!" And the three girls drove off toward home.

At Home, After Dinner Because That's Boring

Michiru yawned widely.

"Good Ramen always makes me tired. I'm going to go change into my pajama's and pull out the laptop." She said, yawning again. Eliza nodded and followed her best friend.

"I'll change too. But before we start watching Naruto, do you want to explore the attic a bit? You know we always find great stuff up there!" Eliza wondered, an adventurous gleam in her eye. Michiru perked up.

"I thought you'd never ask!" The two jumped into their pj's and dashed to the end of the hallway. Michiru stood on her tiptoes and tugged the string attatched to the pull-down door. It creaked open as Eliza unfolded the ladder. They climbed up and flickered on a small lightbulb, dimly brightening the dark storage area.

"I'll take left, you take right!" Eliza commanded. They split up and started rumaging through boxes. Ten minutes of searching later, two twelve-year-old girls were breathing heavily next to each other on the floor.

"I can't believe we couldn't find anything." Michiru panted. She crawled over to an untouched box, "Did we check this one?" Eliza shrugged. Michiru opened it and reached inside.

"What's that?" Eliza asked curiously as her friend brought it closer to the light. _Spells_, it read. Michiru flipped open the pages. Dust coughed in their faces. They coughed it right back.

"Hey, check this one out, it says, 'Transport Yourself to Any Place.' What do you think it means?" Michiru squinted at the page.

"I don't know. Lets find out. What does it say?" Eliza asked, looking at the book as well.

"Oh, here's the spell! Where do you want to go?" Michiru giggled.

"Hawaii?" Eliza suggested.

"You know I hate sharks and have the fear of drowning." Michiru rejected, "We need a place where we could be completely happy in, even if we knew we would never come back home."

"What about Naruto's world?" Eliza joked.

"That's it! We know that it'll be awesome there and we would never mind staying there until forever!" Michiru exclaimed. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"I was joking."

"Even so! Let's try this out!" Michiru said enthusiastically. Eliza shrugged and crawled over to her friend's side.

"In the Naruto World we want to be, but will it work, Let's wait and see!" The two shut their eyes, waiting. A minute passed. Then two minutes. Eliza opened her eyes.

"Well, that was a disappointment." She sighed. Michiru put the book back slowly and carefully made her way down the ladder.

"What if that had actually worked?" Michiru asked dreamily as they walked back to her room.

"That would be pretty awesome. Maybe we would be ninjas..." Eliza replied. Michiru plopped on her bed and opened her laptop. She clicked and typed and in seconds, she had the newest Naruto episode ready to be watched. That night, they fell asleep watching Naruto.

**Izzy: This wasn't really part of the story, it was more of a backround sort of thing. To get you accustomed to the characters. More action in the next chappie!**

**CR: Not much to say, except leave reviews! =D**


	2. It Actually Worked?

**Izzy: If you're reading this chapter, that means you liked my story so far! Disclaimer time!**

**Coca Cola Polar Bear: Hey Izzy. What's happenin?**

**Izzy: Nothin Much, Mr. Coca Cola Polar Bear.**

**CCPB: Please, call me Bear.**

**Izzy: *giggle* Ok, Mr. Bear.**

**CCPB: Now, What was it you needed me for?**

**Izzy: Disclaimer!**

**CCPB: Neither Issy111 or ChristiansRose own Naruto.**

Michiru's eyelids fluttered open. She looked up and saw trees shading her with leaves falling around her.

"What? Where am I?" She asked herself. A breeze blew by her, making her shiver. She looked down, her pajamas had never failed to keep her warm before, what was wrong? But her fleece pants and t-shirt weren't covering her anymore. Instead, a midnight blue tank top with matching short-shorts beneath a black skirt with slits on the sides clothed her. Fish nets were placed on her elbows and sandals on her feet.

"What the..." She started as she stretched around. Something felt like it was CRUSTED on her stomach. She slowly lifted her tank top to reveal a strange sign, with circles and kanji scribbled everywhere, "Neko." She read upside down. She heard a groan from behind her. She spun around to see Eliza, lying on the ground. She rushed over to her best friend, who also had somehow been changed out of her pajamas. Now she was wearing a tight black t-shirt that emphasized her curves and chest, black tight short-shorts, and sandals similar to Michiru's. Her jet black hair that used to hang at her knees was now tied up into a simple but extravagant ponytail that curled at the end.

"Michiru? Is that you?" Eliza whispered. Michiru nodded.

"Why do you have cat ears?" Eliza asked curiously. Michiru's hand flew to her head, where it laded on something soft and fuzzy. She tugged it, flinching slightly. She helped her friend up off of the ground and lifted Eliza's shirt. A similar sign on her stomach was revealed. Michiru could read the kanji for "Ten-Tailed."

"This is super weird." Eliza muttered, rubbing her head, "What's this?" She asked, poking the bag on her side. Michiru noticed that she had on too. They opened them and looked inside.

"Woof!" Something in Eliza's bag wiggled. Eliza's eyes widened and she reached into the small bag. Her hand came out holding a small puppy.

"Whoa! I wonder what my bag has!" Michiru cried. She happily went into her bag to pull out a dvd, her ipod, and a solar-powered charger.

"Awesome. I have my iPod. I think I'll be happy here. But what's with the DVD?" Eliza shrugged and checked her bag again. She found her iPod and a huge wad of cash.

"Let's try to get to the bottom of this. We should walk around or something. Maybe find someone who can tell us what's going on." Eliza suggested. Michiru nodded and walked with Eliza into the forest. Eliza stopped for a second. Michiru turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"You...have a tail. And a huge sword. How did you not realize that?" Eliza stuttered. Michiru spun around and grabbed her tail.

"I'm a CAT!" She shrieked. She pulled the huge sword off of her back "Damn, this sword is awesome! It's pretty heavy too, how didn't I realize that?" Michiru sliced the sword in the air around her. Eliza jumped back.

"Hey, you could've killed me!"

"Sorry..."

"You'd better be." Something dashed in front of them. Eliza's puppy jumped out and growled at the man that stood before them.

"State your business in this area." A man in a mask and headband demanded. Michiru rushed forward and hugged the man.

"Oh My Kami! It's Kakashi!" Michiru yelled.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"You're one of my favorite characters in Naruto!"

"Naruto? How do you know that boy?" Kakashi asked confusedly.

"Wait, wait, wait. How can Kakashi be here? He doesn't exsist. He's in a Manga written by Masashi Kishimoto!" Eliza exclaimed. Kakashi raised his one visable eyebrow.

"Manga? Masashi Kishimoto? I don't exsist? What's going on here?"

"Wait, Eliza! What if... the spell worked?" Michiru said, panicking. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Doubt it."

"Then how do you explain Kakashi?" Michiru almost yelled. Kakashi interrupted.

"You two aren't wearing headbands, where are you from?"

"We're from Kyoto... in Japan..." Michiru explained.

"In the real world." Eliza scoffed.

"So, you two are foreigners? I guess I could bring you two back to the village." Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn..." Eliza mumbled as Michiru squealed excitedly.

In Konaha

"What was it you wanted to discuss, Kakashi?" The Third Hokage asked the man under the mask when he came into his office.

"I was patrolling the borders when I found two girls. They seemed confused and they didn't have headbands. I brought them back." Kakashi filled in quickly. The old man nodded.

"Bring them in." Michiru and Eliza walked in hesitantly.

"Hi, Hokage-sama!" Michiru chirped happily. He raised his eybrows.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Himoto Michiru. And this is my best friend, and partner in crime, Mochito Eliza!" The girl with brown hair introduced.

"You aren't from any village?"

"Nope! We just got here and we've got nowhere to stay, and it looks like we're ninjas but we're kind of clueless, and-" Michiru gushed. The Hokage stopped her midsentence.

"You can stay in Konaha as long as needed. You said that you look like ninjas? That you do, but do you want to become a real one? We can enroll you in the academy." He suggested. Michiru squealed excitedly.

"Yes, yes, yes! We'd be happy to stay here!" Eliza's puppy barked as if agreeing with his owners best friend, "What do you think, Eliza? Wanna be a ninja?"

"Hn." Eliza responded.

"But where will you stay?" The old man wondered to himself. Eliza perked up.

"Can we camp out in the Uchiha Compound?" She asked eagerly. The Hokage paused.

"I suppose you can. But I think you should ask permission of the last remaining Uchiha..." He began. Eliza and Michiru looked at each other.

"Sasuke!" They exclaimed, running out of the office in search of the boy.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The two yelled walking in the streets.

"Hey, look! It's that ramen place where just about everything happens!" Michiru pointed to a small restaurant. Eliza smiled and they ran towards it. Once inside, they sat down on two stools beside one another. Their stomach's growled hungrily.

"I just realized that we haven't eaten ever since we went to bed last night. Didn't you have a huge wad of money in your bag?" Michiru asked, drooling over other people's ramen. Eliza reached behind her and pulled out $30.

"Two bowls of original Ramen, please." Eliza ordered. She put the money in front of the cook. His eyes widened. He snatched it up and gave back $27 of it.

"No need to flaunt your riches." He grumbled, starting to make their ramen. Eliza raised her eyebrows.

"Boy! I need some Ramen to make me feel better!" A loud voice almost screamed. Eliza and Michiru turned around to see the source. A blond boy was sitting down a couple stools away from them with a dark-haired boy and a girl with pink hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" They yelled, making him jump.

"Do I know you? Oh Kami, more fangirls?" Sasuke said icily. Naruto punched him.

"Is that any way to talk to two pretty girls?" He demanded, making them blush slightly. Eliza shook her head and got back on topic.

"Well, if you don't know us, you'd better introduce yourself! We're the new residents of the Uchiha Compound!" Eliza stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Believe it!" Michiru giggled, stealing Naruto's catch phrase. Two huge bowls of Ramen were placed before them.

"Yum!" They yelled as they dug in.

"So, who are you?" Sasuke interuppted. Michiru held up a finger, telling him to wait. She slurped up her noodles and pointed to herself.

"Michiru." She pointed at Eliza, "Eliza." She gobbled on some more ramen. Naruto jumped in.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He exclaimed.

"Only for a week." Eliza muttered.

"Eliza, shush. We're supposed to not know anyone here." Michiru whispered. Eliza laughed.

"Well then, we're horrible at this. You already called Kakashi by his first name, knew who the Hokage was, knew where to camp out, and stole Naruto's catch phrase!"

"That's true. But still, we shouldn't tell anyone about what'll happen to them."

"But what about Sasuke? I mean, if he doesn't get cursed, the entire series changes drastically. We love him and no one wants that to happen. Should we save him?" Eliza whispered back. Michiru gasped.

"You're right! We can prevent that, I bet!" She looked at Sasuke lovingly. He glared back.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded.

"You, dumbass." Michiru retorted, "He's more of a jerk than Kishimoto protrayed him." She added under her breath. Eliza nodded, petting the puppy sharing her ramen.

"Whoa, cool sword." Sakura commented, eyeing the huge weapon on Michiru's back.

"Argh!" Eliza grunted. They all looked at her. She blinked and for a split second, her iris's were red and black. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Was that the... Sharigan?" He stuttered. Eliza held her head in pain.

"I never thought that would hurt." She mumbled, going back to her food. Soon, they were both finished.

"Sasuke, where's the Uchiha Compound?" Michiru asked sweetly.

"Hn."

"Ok, thanks! That's easy to find!" Eliza laughed, skipping off with her best friend and puppy.

"What a weird pair of girls." He said, going back to his ramen.

* * *

"Hey, Michiru, look over there. Isn't that Shika, Neji, Ino, Tenten, and everyone else who probably matters?" Eliza stopped, pointing to a group of kids walking down the road.

"You're right! Let's go talk to them!" Michiru said, running over to them. Ino looked at them strangely.

"And you are?" She asked in a snobby voice.

"Wow, and Ino is bitchier too!" Michiru whispered.

"Did you say something?" Ino demanded. Michiru nodded.

"I did in fact. But its irrelevant to you." She pulled her lower eyelid down, exposing red and stuck her tongue out.

"Neji Huuyga." The pale-eyed boy introduced politely.

"Eliza, I don't want to introduce this time. You do it." Michiru whined. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"I'm Eliza and this is Michiru. We're new here." Michiru opened her mouth to say something but someone interuppted her.

"Michiru Himoto and Eliza Mochito, The Hokage needs you at once." A ninja said breathlessly. Neji and Shikamaru watched curiously.

"Why?" Michiru wondered aloud.

"There is no time for explanation. The village is at stake!" He commanded, leading them to the gates.

"Oh thank Kami you're here." The Third Hokage said in a panicked voice.

"Why are we here?" Eliza demanded. The old man pointed to two figures just beyond the gates. They were in black cloaks with red clouds. They're faces were not visable.

"They said that if we refused to give you two to them, they'd destroy the village!" The Hokage explained sadly.

"You're a bad Hokage! You would give up two new residents just because some retards 'claim' to be able to destroy this entire village!" Michiru exploded in rage. A figure appeared behind her and Eliza.

"Pleasure doing business with you." A deep voice said, grabbing Michiru while Eliza was grabbed by the other figure. Then, as fast as lightning, they were whisked away into the trees. Michiru sighed loudly.

"Our first day in Konaha and we've already been abducted." Eliza nodded next to her.

"I'm bored. Are we there yet?" Michiru asked in an annoyingly childish tone. The man holding her laughed.

"Nope. About five more minutes." He replied.

"Dang. Hey Eliza, wanna play a game?" Michiru said to her best friend.

"Sure! Let's play the Alphabet Naruto game!" Eliza exclaimed.

"I love that game! I'll go first. A... Oh! Akatsuki!" Michiru answered happily.

"B... Byakugan!" Eliza giggled.

"C... Curse!"

"D... Deidara!"

"E... Empoleon!" Michiru yelled.

"You retard. That's Pokemon." Eliza sighed.

"Oh yeah... E... Um...Exploding Clay!"

"F... Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

"G... Gaara." Michiru sighed dreamily.

"H... Hidan!"

"I... Itachi! Hahaha. I got him this time." Michiru bragged.

"Aw... J... Jiraiya!"

"K. KazeKage!"

"Why do you get all the good ones? L... Lee!" Eliza laughed.

"M! Hmm... Madara Uchiha!"

"N... Naruto!"

"O... Orochimaru!"

"We're here." Michiru's kidnapper said, stopping the game. Michiru and Eliza were put down. They looked around, trying to absorb their surroundings.

"This cave is really dark. I can barely see anything!" Michiru complained. Two men approached them.

"Welcome Demons." One of them smirked.

"Demons? We're not-" Eliza began. But the men pulled up their shirts, revealing the two markings on their stomachs.

"These are demon signs. They help contain the demons inside you." One explained. Eliza and Michiru slapped them.

"Perverts!" They shrieked. The men stepped back.

"Nevermind that. Now that you are under us, we have to keep our eyes on you. You are to follow one of us at all times, never together!" One commanded.

"Fine, fine." Eliza sighed.

"Neko Demon, you are to accompany Itachi." He said, gesturing the man beside him. Michiru squealed excitedly.

"Ten-tailed Demon, you are to go with Pain." Itachi pointed to the other.

"That's perfectly fine by me!" Eliza said, smiling.

**Izzy: Well? I don't think that was my best work, but things will start moving in the next chapter.**

**ChristiansRose: This was my idea!**

**Izzy: Indeed it was.**

**CR: Leave us lots of reviews please! =)**


	3. Clash with Akatsuki

**Izzy: What an exciting chapter I have in store for you today!**

**CR: Oh Boy!**

**Sasuke: Do I have to be here?**

**CR: To do Disclaimer of course!**

**Naruto: Then why am I here?**

**Izzy: Because! ****Also! I want to thank ChrisitansRose, my new Beta, and Always by Erasure for providing me with amazingly gay music to write to! =D**

**CR: Just call me Rose-chan! And thank you for being my new Beta, Izzy-chan! Now...SASUKE-KUN!**

**Sasuke: Issy111 doesn't own Naruto. Neither does Rose-Chan**

"I get to follow Itachi around! Awesome! This is like a wish come true!" Michiru said happily. Eliza sighed.

"That's because it is, smart one."

"Oh yeah..." Michiru trailed off.

"You two! Seperate!" Itachi commanded. The girls took two huge steps away from each other. Pain glared at Eliza.

"You, come. We're going out." Eliza's eyes boggled.

"We're going OUT?" She asked, almost melting into a puddle of Eliza goo. Pain sighed.

"For patrolling." He grumbled. Eliza's face fell in depression. Michiru patted her friends back sympathetically before Eliza left with Pain.

"Hey! I told you two to get away from each other!" Itachi barked.

"Sorry Itachi-kuuunnn!" Michiru chirped, quickly dashing to his side.

"Itachi-Kuunnnn!" Kisame teased from somewhere. Itachi mumbled some unpleasent words.

"It's not good to curse, you know." Michiru scolded. Just as she said that, her sword fell from it's place on her back. She screamed a long string of colorful words. Itachi raised one eyebrow.

"Hypocrite." He scoffed.

"I couldn't help it!" Michiru whined.

"Hn."

"You sound just like Eliza and Sasuke! At least you're the same as what Masashi drew you as..." Michiru commented.

"Who?"

"Nothing!"

"Nevermind that. We must go. Pain and the Ten-Tailed Demon are awaiting us." Itachi said, offering his arms.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to carry you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you Very much!" Michiru snapped, pushing past him. Itachi grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"It's this way."

"Oh." Michiru blushed. He led her outside of the cave. Pain and Eliza were talking.

"No Way! There is no chance that'll happen!" Eliza yelled. Pain noticed Itachi and Michiru.

"Well, let's see what your friend thinks." Pain nodded to Itachi.

"We're supposed to kill you by taking out the demons inside you. But we think you both have potential. We're giving you the offer of a lifetime." Itachi started.

"Don't do it, Michiru!" Eliza shrieked. Pain covered her mouth with his hand. She licked it, making him jump back, "They want us to join Akatsuki!" Eliza screamed.

"Really? That's Awesome!" Michiru exclaimed. Itachi smirked.

"So? Are you in?" Pain asked with an evil grin. Michiru's smile fell.

"No way! Why would I? I have the chance to be go to a ninja academy and become a real ninja! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance!" Michiru said loudly. Eliza let out a huge sigh of relief. Itachi and Pain lifted their arms and brought their hands down on the two girls heads, knocking them out cold.

"C'mon. Let's take them to the headquarters to have their demons taken." Pain commanded. Itachi stroked Michiru's cheek lovingly, "I know... I don't want to either..." Pain added in a hurt voice. They held them bridal style and fashioned their coats so that their abducted girls couldn't be seen. Then, with that, they ran off into the trees.

* * *

"Gather anyone who knows what the girls look like and form a rescue team. Once found, take them to find them. I'm counting on you." The Third Hokage said sternly to Kakashi.

"Understood." Kakashi nodded and went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He saw three kids, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Hi there. Um... did you meet two girls recently..." Kakashi started.

"Yes! The two interesting girls who are sleeping with Sasuke?" Naruto yelled, making people stare. Sasuke punched Naruto angrily.

"They're staying in my family's compound. They're not sleeping with me." Sasuke growled.

"Yes. We met them. Michiru and Eliza right?" Sakura asked, turnig Kakashi's attention from the fighting boys.

"That's them. I need you three to come with me." Kakashi said, catching Naruto and Sasuke's attention.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"They've been kidnapped by Akatsuki. I'm forming a rescue team to retrieve them." Kakashi explained.

"I'm in." They all said at the same time.

"Good. Glad to have you aboard. Now, we've got to search around the village a bit more in case anyone else met them. I'm only taking in people who know them." Kakashi said, running through the streets. The three nodded. Sakura stopped.

"What about Neji and the group?" She asked, pointing to said people, "Hey Neji! Do you know some girls named Michiru and Eliza?" She yelled across the street. Neji turned in her direction, cupping his ear, gesturing that he hadn't heard her. Sakura hurried over.

"Did you meet two girls today by the names Eliza and Michiru?" Sakura repeated.

"I remember them! Hard to forget. One of them had super long hair and the other was part cat! If my memory serves, they were taken away from our conversation because the Hokage needed them..." Neji trailed off. Sakura nodded eagerly.

"That's them. Does anyone else here know them?" Sakura questioned the others with the Hyuuga. Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, and Ino bobbed their heads up and down.

"Great work, Sakura." Kakashi praised. To the others, he briefly explained the situation, "Everyone understand?"

"Hai!" The kids replied.

"Great then, let's go save those girls!" Kakashi yelled enthusiastically. They all ran off into the trees.

* * *

"Was it really a good idea to knock them out?" Itachi asked Pain worriedly.

"Yes. This way, they won't squirm and they can't talk and give away our position." Pain replied in a toneless voice.

"I guess you're right..." Itachi said, speeding up. Pain bristled.

"Did you feel that?" Pain hissed. Itachi nodded.

"Feels like a small group of inexperienced ninjas... with one strong one..." Itachi sped up his pace even more. Pain caught up effortlessly.

"We've got to hurry. Even if they are easy to beat, we don't want to be delayed." Pain growled.

"The line ends here." Kakashi said, holding up his hand. Pain and Itachi stopped on a branch. Nine kids emerged from behind him.

"Where are Michiru and Eliza?" Naruto demanded. The two Akatsuki members lifted their cloaks, revealing the two girls in their arms.

"How dare you touch them with your filthy hands!" Sasuke spat. A moan came faintly from Pain's direction. All eyes swerved to him.

"Oh God. My head is pounding. The last thing I remember was Pain...hitting... me..." Eliza muttered. She glared at the man holding her. She reached behind her and pulled a kunai out. She sliced a small cut on Pain's face. She wiggled out of his grasp.

"Where's Michiru?" She asked, her puppy (He's been gone a while XD) growling fiercely. She spotted Michiru with Itachi. She ran over and grabbed her best friend before Itachi could react.

"What the...?" The men started, confused. Eliza shook Michiru awake.

"Eliza? My head really hurts..." Michiru groaned.

"I know... I know..." Eliza murmured soothingly.

"Team Rescue, GO!" Kakashi yelled. The rescue team scattered, trapping Pain and Itachi where they were.

"Eliza... did Pain and Itachi... hurt us?" Michiru asked confusedly. Eliza nodded slowly. Michiru jumped up.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kick their asses!" Michiru commanded in a tough voice. Eliza smiled and blinked, her iris's becoming red and black. Michiru grabbed her sword from her back and dashed over to Itachi, while Eliza aimed for Pain.

"Eat my Carrots!" They screamed at the same time, attacking their foes with all their energy. In a flash, Pain and Itachi had disappeared, causing Michiru and Eliza to fall from the trees.

_Thud!_

"Ugh." Michiru said, rubbing her head. Kakashi and his team jumped down. He sighed.

"We had a plan to get them... you jumping in kind off ruined it..." He sweatdropped.

"Sorry!" Michiru apologized.

"It's fine. As long as you two are safe." Kakashi sighed happily.

"That's all that matters." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that, Sasuke?" Eliza teased. A hint of pink showed in his cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Naruto yelled, hugging Michiru. Her arms and legs flailed around.

"Can't...breath!" She gasped. Naruto let go.

"Sorry!" He grinned.

"Let's just go home." Kakashi said tiredly.

* * *

"Eliza, lets go shopping!" Michiru squealed when she saw the marketplace. Eliza smiled widely and ran to the nearest vendor with her friend. Michiru grabbed some ribbon.

"This is perfect material... But..." She began. She scanned the table. Her eyes rested on something in particular.

"This is great!" Michiru screamed. She turned around, did some tying, and flipped around again, facing Eliza, "What do you think?" Michiru had a choker collar tied on her neck with a little bell and a ribbon, also with a bell, on her tail.

"It's adorable!" Eliza praised. They glared at the two boys with them.

"What do you think?" They hissed at Sasuke and Naruto.

"I-it looks great!" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

"It makes you look even cuter, if that's possible!" He yelled, giving Michiru a thumbs up. The cat-girl reddened in the face. Eliza laughed and looked back at the table.

"This looks nice..." She said, picking up a delicate chain with a small charm.

"For you, I'll even lower the price. Half off for the pretty ladies!" The old seller cackled. Michiru and Eliza took a step back.

"That's kind of creepy..." Eliza noted, "But it's a bargain! Deal!" She slapped down a couple of dollars and walked off with Michiru, Sasuke, and Naruto. Michiru yawned loudly.

"I wanna go hoommmee." She whined.

"Home as in Kyoto or Home as in Sasuke's house?" Eliza asked.

"BOTHHH!" Michiru complained.

"It's getting kind of late, we should get going." Eliza agreed. Naruto said his goodbyes and Sasuke lead his guests in the direction of his family's compound.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Michiru said on her futon next to Eliza's.

"Same. If this actually did happen, we'll wake up tomorrow in this room. If not, it was fun while it lasted." Eliza smiled. Michiru nodded.

"I wish we could stay longer." Michiru giggled.

"If only." Eliza sighed. They lay down in their sheets and looked at the ceiling. About five minutes later, Eliza shot out of bed.

"What?" Michiru asked, semi-sleeping and semi-panicking.

"I need music to sleep!" Eliza whined, pulling out her iPod. Michiru snapped awake.

"Oh yeah! We brought them! I hope the spell didn't mess up my music!" Michiru mumbled, fumbling in her pack. She pulled out the DVD, "Oh yeah... I never found out what was on here. I wonder if they have Dvd players here..." The door swung open. Michiru and Eliza looked at it curiously. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata barged in loudly.

"We're here for a sleepover!" Naruto screamed. He spotted the Dvd in Michiru's hand, "What's this?" He asked, popping the sucker into the huge Television **(A/N: If they don't have tv's there, my mistake!)** that stood in the corner. Everyone claimed a seat on the floor, waiting. The tv paused for a second.

_"Hey! Today we're all going to try and get kicked out of Walmart!" Eliza's face filled the screen. She pointed the camera to a group of kids in front of her. They all waved happily and ran into the huge department store._

_~!~_

_Muffin Dan stood in the middle of an isle, looking around. He spotted a teenage boy with a huge tattoo on his neck. He ran up to him and shoved him lightly._

_"You wanna fight?" He hissed fiercely. The boy pushed back, harder. Muffin Dan looked at him for a second then burst into tears and ran off, leaving the boy confused._

"This is awesome!" Naruto laughed. Michiru and Eliza leaned back, thinking the same thing, "I miss home."

_Michiru walked by a couple, who was laughing and talking. She stopped, frozen in place then spun around. She dashed over to the couple she had just passed and placed her hand on the boys shoulder._

_"OMiGosh! Is that really you? I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Michiru cried, startling them. The boy paused, looking back and forth between the girl and Michiru._

_"Uh... I know right?" He chuckled nervously before walking off._

_~!~_

_Victor jumped in front of the video camera... in a Batman costume. He ran off, screaming the entire time._

_"COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!" He yelled heroically, earning him some looks of concern, admiration, and pity._

_~!~_

_A circle clothing rack stood covered with pants. A tall woman walked over and started browzing through them. A voice, Eliza's, squealed._

_"Pick Me, pick me!" The woman ran off screaming._

_~!~_

_Cecelia danced around in a fairy costume. She climbed up to the top of a tall shelf and stood there with a plastic wand._

_"Your wish has been granted." She would say whenever people walked by._

_~!~_

_Alexis was hugging a woman._

_"I love you, Mommy." She was saying. The woman broke free of Alexis's grasp._

_"Who ARE You?" She shrieked._

_~!~_

_Muffin Dan walks up to a desk that says "Customer Service."_

_"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman asked politely._

_"Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of french fries and a diet coke."_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"Oh, make that to go."_

_"I'm sorry sir, I can't give that to you-"_

_"Oh, This is because I'm gay, isn't it? I expect this from McDonalds, not Walmart!" He ran away crying._

_~!~_

_Victor is standing, just standing. He sees a man._

_"Oh my God, is that you? Oh Gosh it is!" Victor kisses the man on the cheek several times. Then slaps the man._

_"Why didn't you ever call me?" He demanded, walking away quickly, pretending to cry._

_~!~_

_Michiru is standing in front of the clothing section with mannequins. She is standing still, as if one of them. A little boy and his brother walk by. Michiru checks her watch. She starts moving around._

_"Ugh, finally my shift is over. I really don't get paid enough for this." Michiru sighed. Eliza walks to the place Michiru just was at and takes the same pose her friend was in. The little boy screams and runs away yelling, "The mannequins are alive!"_

_~!~_

_Cecelia walks up to an assistant._

_"Where's the Mayonnaise?"_

_"I'm sorry, I don't have any."_

_"How am I supposed to paint my toenails now?" Cecelia cries, running away._

_~!~_

_All six friends are crowded around a blank tv. A store employee comes over._

_"What are you doing?" He asks._

_"SHH!" They all scream, "This is our favorite show!" The employee jumps back. Then cautiously moves forward._

_"Whoa, no way! I love this show too!" He yells, sitting down with them._

_~!~_

_Alexis jumps into a clothing rack for boys clothes, hiding. After about five minutes of waiting, a boy with glasses walks by. Alexis leaps out._

_"Youre a wizard, Harry!" The boy turned around, completely unfazed._

_"But, I can't be a wizard. I'm just... Harry!" He said in a perfect English accent. Then he turned back and walked away, leaving Alexis, wide-eyed._

_~!~_

_"You six have caused unreasonable trouble in my store. You are hereby BANNED from Walmart!" A pudgy man yelled, his face turning red. The friends just giggled and nodded. They slowly walked out of the store, giving the camera lots of thumbs ups._

The television clicked off. Nina jaws were hanging.

"You did all that?" Naruto asked in awe. Eliza and Michiru nodded, remembering that day.

"It took about 4 hours to get officially kicked out." Eliza recalled.

"I wonder where this Dvd came from though. I mean, I remember recording it but I never got a copy..." Michiru wondered. She put her earbud in her ear and scrolled around on her iPod. It was snatched out of her hands.

"What's this?" Naruto said, poking it. Sasuke grabbed it. He played around on it for a little before stopping.

"Why are there pictures of us all on here?" Sasuke was looking at Michiru's pictures.

"Umm..." Michiru stuttered.

"Who's this? It's blue and small... and has a weird nose thing... with an odd waffle tail...it looks stupid." Sasuke was crowded by everyone, pushing to see the strange creature. **(A/N: If you can guess what the creature is, I'll give you a special prize!) **

"History...Repeats... Itself..." Naruto read slowly, "Why is team 7 on this pciture? Who's that ugly guy next to Sasuke? Or the old man next to me? And what about that strange lady with Sakura?" Michiru attacked, attempting to get her iPod back.

"NOO!" She shrieked, "You must not know of the future!" She screamed.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Sakura demanded, "Why are you here?"

**Izzy: And this, folks. Was a Filler chapter. =)**

**Rose-Chan: Leave us reviews on what you think!**

**Izzy: Oh yeah... Umm... here's a deleted scene from this chapter... =D**

"Soo... you have a lot of pictures of us on this weird little thing that apparently plays music?" Naruto asked, looking through the photos again.

"Yeah. It's really useful. I use it when I can't sleep... when I'm on the bus, when I get bored in school... its perfect for entertainment!" Michiru exclaimed. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"What? What did I do?" Michiru panicked. Naruto lifted a shaky hand to the screen. Michiru peered over his shoulder. There, on the iPod, was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto, kissing.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto hissed.

"Um... internet! GottaGoBye!" Michiru said in a small voice before grabbbing her iPod and running.


	4. Back Home

**Izzy-Chan: Nyaa! Chapter 4! =3**

**Rose-Chan: There's an evil monkey in my closet!**

**Izzy-Chan: And a unicorn under mah bed!**

**Rose-Chan: And Chuck Norris caused an earthquake in Hawaii when he laughed!**

**Izzy-Chan: This is how our texts usually go. xD**

**Chuck Norris: Hey, Iz. Rose. So, They don't own Naruto. *clicks tongue and teleports away***

**Izzy and Rose: =O Whaaaaaa…?**

"Eliza, wake up!" Michiru shook her friend quietly. Eliza stirred but did not wake.

"You leave me no choice..." Michiru whispered in an evil voice. She crept away silently. Eliza yawned and sat up slowly. She looked around and sighed.

"We're still here." She mumbled, recognizing the sleeping bodies on the ground.

"Hiyaaa!" Michiru shrieked, jumping on top of Eliza. Eliza screamed loudly, pulling all the people on the floor out of sleep mode.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"What's with all the racket?" Sasuke poked his head in the once-empty room. He stared at Michiru, sitting on top of a screaming Eliza.

"Forget I asked." He said, opening the door a bit wider, "Oh, do either of you know how to cook? Because I'm hungry." Eliza jumped up.

"Just because we're women, doesn't mean we have to cook for you!" She yelled angrily.

"Hn." Was all he said in response. Michiru ran off, heading towards the kitchen. There was silence, and then a loud _Crash! _came from where Michiru was.

"Oh Great..." Sasuke moaned. He and Eliza walked to the kitchen.

"Sasuke! Where are the hot dogs?" Michiru screeched. Sasuke slapped his palm on his forehead.

"How about we just eat out?" He mumbled. Naruto bounced onto the scene.

"Let's have some Ramen!" He yelled. Eliza shrugged.

"Why not." And with that, the entire gang set off to Ichikuro's Ramen Bar.

* * *

"Mmmm... Smells great." Naruto said, practically drooling, "Too bad we can't have any." He added in a sad, depressed voice.

"Hm?" Michiru slurped up some noodles.

"Kakashi made us skip breakfast for some exercise later." Naruto explained in a pained tone. Michiru and Eliza looked at each other. They both shoved their bowls forward.

"Can I have this to go?" They asked at the same time.

"What? It's not like you two are going to have to be with us." Sakura gave them confused looks.

"Never know!" Eliza smiled. A figure appeared behind them.

"Mochito Eliza and Himito Michiru. The Hokage has requested you be placed with Team 7, please join them in training this morning." A masked man said before disappearing. Michiru grinned victoriously. Sakura's mouth was in a petite "o" in shock.

"How'd you..." Sasuke started.

"Expect the Unexpected!" Eliza high-fived her best friend.

"Well, we should get going." Naruto sighed hungrily. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and got up. Michiru and Eliza didn't move, they just kept talking.

"Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked.

"You go ahead, we'll be there eventually." Michiru gestured for them to leave, giggling. Sasuke shrugged and walked off, Naruto and Sakura following hesitantly.

"Now they'll have to wait forever. Kakashi-sensei is always late. We'll go in a half hour." Eliza whispered.

* * *

"So, when I got out of bed, there were twenty rabbits in my pillow!" Eliza laughed. Michiru smiled, trying to keep her giggles in, but not succeeding. They walked into the clearing. Bored, sat Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Hey, peoples!" Eliza greeted.

"Sooo... hungry..." Naruto wheezed.

"It's only been a half hour, take it like a man." Michiru scolded, sitting beside him. Kakashi walked over.

"Hello students, sorry I'm late, I had to help this woman cross the-"

"Shut it, Lightning man. Get on with the exercise." Michiru rolled her eyes.

"I have four bells here. Each of you must try to get one and the one who doesn't, can't have lunch and will be tied to that post and forced to watch me eat it." Kakashi smiled from beneath his mask.

"Ready? Set? GO!" He yelled. The five dashed in different directions.

Michiru hid in a tree above a bush that covered Eliza.

"Ok, plan, one distracts him, the other grabs two bells. If it doesn't work, we find a hiding place by the memorial stone on the other side of the clearing. Got it?" Eliza instructed. Michiru nodded.

"I'll distract." Michiru volunteered.

"Great. Byakugan!" Eliza muttered. Her eyes became white and veins popped from near them, "The bells are in his pouch. That'll be easy to retrieve."

"Now, Go!" Eliza commanded.

Michiru shot out of her tree with inhuman speed and faced Kakashi, sword raised.

"You wanna dance?" She smiled, and lunged forward. Kakashi whipped out a kunai and blocked Michiru's attacks nimbly, the sound of metal clashing filling the air.

"You're quite good, but what do you hope to accomplish by sparring with me?" Kakashi asked inbetween blows. Michiru glanced behind him and saw Eliza grab two small bells from his pack.

"Nothing." Michiru grinned, putting extra force in this last swing, pushing the man back, which gave her just enough time to escape. Kakashi stood, scratching his head. He put his kunai away in his pouch. But when he felt around in it, he froze.

"They got two?" He said in shock, "No one has ever gotten bells from me. Nevermind two." His visable eye was widened, eyebrow raised.

"I wonder if we can eat after we've got the bells?" Eliza pondered. Michiru shrugged.

"I don't care. I'm starving. If we got the bells fair and square, we should be allowed to eat, right?" She replied, digging in to her ramen from that morning.

"Should we really be using our knowledge of _Naruto_ to survive here?"

"I think we should, it's not like we can forget it or anything. But the real question is, how do we get back home? I mean, I don't mind living here but I miss everyone. Victor, Alexis, Cecelia, Muffin Dan, and our parents. It makes me think about what's going on back home."

* * *

"I wonder where Michiru and Eliza are. They haven't been answering their cells, which is very unusual." Muffin Dan said to Victor, Cecelia, and Alexis, sitting in a small cafe.

"Maybe we should go over to Michiru's house. Didn't they have a sleepover on last night?" Cecelia suggested. The others nodded in agreement. They made their way down the street and walked up the porch to Michiru's front door. Alexis rang the doorbell.

"Oh, Friends of Michiru!" Izanami Himito cheered happily.

"Hey, Mrs. Himito, are Michiru and Eliza home?" Victor asked. Izanami frowned.

"They didn't tell you? They won a sweepstakes and are on a plane to France right now!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

"I'm sure they're fine." Eliza encouraged. They turned their attention to the clearing before them. Naruto was making some speech about how he wouldn't lose and crap while some doppelgangers burst out of the water. They watched as Kakashi escaped and made Naruto punch himself.

"Poor Naruto." Michiru pitied, shaking her head.

"He'll live." Eliza shrugged.

"Hey, I'm still hungry. Want to go explore town?"

"Nah. I want to see what happens."

"But you've seen this episode over 15 times! C'mon, I know you want to see the rest of Konaha too!" Michiru whined. A scream made birds fly out of their trees.

"And that would be Sakura, right on schedule." Eliza said, pointing to a pink-haired girl on the ground with foam in her mouth. Michiru laughed.

"Ah, just wait. We'll steal Sasuke like that unicorn stole my bed." She told Eliza.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh wait a minute, that was in a dream. Forget I said that." Michiru explained. Eliza chuckled.

"I really want to know what that dream was now."

"Ok, so, for some reason, I was making cake with a superhero wearing pink spandex for some sick person. And-" Michiru continued.

* * *

"You three fail. Michiru and Eliza got an A+!" Kakashi said with a smile.

"And before I knew it, the Unicorn shoved me out of my bed and claimed it as his own!" Michiru finished, Eliza rolling on the ground in a laughing fit.

"What are you two talking about?" Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke asked curiously.

"Some dream I had." Michiru said in between giggles. **(A/N: I actually had a dream like that. Best. Dream. EVER.)**

"Ok…" Kakashi just gave them odd glances.

"Hey, wait a second. Why aren't you guys singing?" Michiru wondered.

"What?" Kakashi stared at the cat girl.

"David Bowie! You aren't singing! If you won't sing, I'll sing for you!" Michiru claimed. She cleared her throat.

"David Bowie. David Bowie. D-d-david Bowie… Ninjas! Being trained by me, if you want to pass, you'll listen well. I'm training ninjas. To work together now, put your grudges aside, and grab these little bells-" Michiru sang. Kakashi cut her off.

"That's enough singing… for the rest of your life." He sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei! Can me and Eliza leave? I mean, we did pass…" Michiru chirped. Kakashi nodded.

"Sure. I have to lecture these three anyway." He replied, shooing them away. The two girls walked off toward the village.

* * *

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you let two crazy 12-year-olds GO TO FRANCE BY THEMSELVES?" Alexis screamed. Izanami tapped her chin.

"Perhaps I should've sent an adult with them…" She said to herself. The group facepalmed.

"I'll call their hotel just in case. They should be there by now." Michiru's mom decided, pulling out her cell phone. She punched in some numbers and put the phone to her ear, waiting.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Kiba, Hinata, and Shino?" Michiru pointed out. She waved to the three. They happily waved back before running over.

"O-ohaiyo, Michiru-san, E-eliza-san." Hinata greeted with a small smile.

"HI HINATA HYUUGA!" Michiru and Eliza yelled, scaring the poor girl.

"Hey, what's up, Kiba?" Eliza asked the boy with the dog in his shirt. He looked at her with a confused face.

"What's up?" He repeated, "Wouldn't that be… the sky?" He asked confusedly. Michiru laughed loudly.

"Wow. Epic Fail." She said, still laughing. Shino just stood in the back, saying nothing. Michiru attacked him.

"Why is Shino so quiet and stuff?" She wailed.

"Get off me." A voice mumbled from beneath her. Michiru scrambled up.

"Sorry, Shino-kun!" She grinned. Shino didn't reply. Michiru poked him.

"Shino-kun, talk to kitty girl!" She commanded as she clung to his arm. Shino let out a sigh.

"So, Eliza, I heard you had a puppy." Kiba said. Eliza nodded proudly and whistled. Something squirmed in her pack and hopped out, barking happily. Kiba bent down and began to examine him while Akamaru investigated the new dog.

"Do you feed him Soldier Pills?" He asked, looking at the owner. Eliza frowned.

"No. I don't have any." Kiba reached into his bag and pulled out a small red pill. He fed it to the puppy and almost immediately, it began to enlarge. The puppy fully transformed into a huge dog that stood at Eliza's shoulders.

"Whoa! You're a monster!" Eliza cried. The dog looked at her.

"Well, yeah. I ate a freakin Soldier Pill… You'd think that I get big." He retorted. Eliza's eyes widened.

"You can talk?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Awesome! I can even ride you!"

"Don't push it."

"Aw…" Eliza said sadly. Someone appeared behind her. She turned around and faced him.

"Another message from the Hokage? How many are there for us?" Eliza rolled her eyes.

"There's a phone call for you in the Hokage's office." The ninja said before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Michiru released Shino and looked at Eliza. They nodded at each other.

"Bye, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba!" They yelled, running into the direction of the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Hey, Hokage-sama! What's shakin?" Michiru smiled as she entered the office. The Hokage thrust a phone into her hands. Michiru stared at it for a second before raising it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Michiru! I just wanted to call and make sure you got to France ok!"

"MOM?"

"Hi honey! You're friends were all so worried about you so I decided to call and make sure you two are doing fine!" Michiru covered the speaker and looked at Eliza with panicked eyes.

"It's my mom! She thinks we're in France!" She whispered. Eliza laughed. Michiru went back to the phone.

"Uh, yeah, we got here on schedule without any trouble. Thanks for the concern." She replied. There was a scratching noise on the other line. Then, a new voice was heard.

"MICHIRU HOMITO, HOW COULD YOU AND ELIZA GO TO FRANCE WITHOUT TELLING US?" Cecelia screamed. Michiru held the phone away from her ear, the sound still loud and clear. The Third Hokage raised his eyebrow, obviously able to hear the conversation.

"Well, it was so last minute and-" Michiru tried to make up excuses. But Cecelia wouldn't take it.

"How could you go to France and not buy cosplay costumes? THERE'S A HUGE NARUTO FEST IN PARIS THIS WEEKEND!" Ceceila roared. Michiru gave the phone a weird look.

"But um, we didn't have to! They had this new uh, program where you can make up your own ninja outfit!" Michiru lied, not sure where this was going. There was a pause on the other line.

"Really?" Her voice had softened a great deal.

"Yeah! You should totally see me and Eliza right now! I have… a large sword and midnight blue clothes and Eliza has this really sexy black outfit." Michiru said, looking at herself then Eliza, trying to explain as vaguely as possible.

"Wow, really? You should buy a camera and take some pictures!" Cecelia suggested.

"We'll try. Uh, we have to go, the Fest is going to start soon…" Michiru made up.

"Ok, ok. But some others want to talk to you first." Cecelia told her. Michiru sighed loudly and shoved the phone to Eliza.

"Your turn!" Eliza groaned and took it.

"Hello?" Victor's voice said. Eliza inwardly groaned again.

"Hey Victor."

"Eliza!"

"Yup, that's me."

"Eliza, I swear if you don't come back without injuries, I will never forgive you!"

"Huh?" Victor sighed.

"Just don't get hurt." The phone scratched again and someone else took the phone.

"I heard the muffins in France are really good. Try to bring me some!" Muffin Dan yelled. Eliza laughed.

"I'll try." She replied. To the Hokage, "Hey do you guys have muffins?" The Hokage looked at her strangely.

"What's a muffin?" He asked.

"Nevermind…" Eliza went back to the phone. Muffin Dan had left and Alexis was chattering on and on.

"And I want a beret if you see one and it has to be black. Got that?"

"Sure! We'll look for that."

"Awesome! Have fun at Naruto Fest!" And Alexis hung up. Eliza sighed again.

"How did they call us? We're in basically another dimension." Michiru shrugged.

"Let's not question it. At least we know that communication is possible."

"I suppose. C'mon, we have to go see Kakashi-sensei. I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while." Eliza nodded a brief goodbye to the Hokage and led the way out the door.

* * *

"Michiru! C'mon, Eliza and Sasuke are waiting at Ichiraku's!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm coming! Let me get ready first!" She yelled back.

"We've been here already a couple months and I'm still so late." Michiru mumbled to herself. She pulled on her ninja sandals and placed her sword in its rightful place on her back. Then, to top it all off, she tied her ribbon around her neck and then around her tail. She fixed her Konaha headband on her arm and gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"I never thought that I'd actually be hanging out with Naruto and the gang." She smiled before dashing outside where Naruto was waiting.

"Hi Naruto!" She grinned. Naruto bounced over to her and raised his hand, as did she. They slapped each other's hands and pounded fists. Then they spun around nine times, slapping hands each turn they made and froze on the ninth. As the last movement, they took the bottom of their hands and slammed each other's foreheads, putting the other into a daze. The two wobbled around a bit before regaining balance and making their way over to the Ramen Bar.

"Hey Eliza!" Michiru screamed at the girl with long black hair sitting next to a boy dressed in a navy shirt and white pants.

"Hi!" Eliza grinned. Michiru took her seat next to her best friend with Naruto on her other side.

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei is going to tell us…" Naruto said to himself. Michiru and Eliza smiled at each other.

"I have a pretty good idea." They said at the same time. They knew it was almost time for the Chuun exams, probably one of the most important events of their Genin lives. Sakura arrived, taking a seat on Sasuke's other side. They all sat, munching on ramen for about an hour before Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry guys, the new issue of Icha Icha Paradise came out and-" He started. But as usual, Naruto interrupted.

"Liar!" He claimed. Eliza held a hand up, silencing him.

"Now wait a minute. Keep in mind that our sensei is a perv and if the new book of a perverted series came out, chances are, he got distracted by it. I believe him." Eliza said, very intelligently. The rest of Team 7 nodded, agreeing. Kakashi smiled from beneath his mask.

"Well thank you. I'm glad after four months, my team finally believes me."

"No problem!" The three girls chirped.

"So Kakashi-sensei. What's the big news?" Naruto asked. Kakashi smiled again.

"I've entered you five into the Chuun Exams." Michiru and Eliza high-fived in victory. But the others, unlike them, were confused.

"What's that?" Sakura questioned.

"It's the exam in which you and many other Genin's will be tested on your skills. There will be three rounds and hopefully you all will pass. But remember, this isn't just you five and the rest of the Genin's in Konaha. It includes many other villages. So be ready to face many different people with many different skills." Kakashi explained. Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm going to pass, no matter what! And I won't go back on my word because…" He trailed off, waiting. Michiru smiled widely.

"THAT'S OUR NINJA WAY!" They both yelled, high-fiving each other. Eliza's puppy, now named Mochi, barked happily. Kakashi stood up.

"We'd better get going. We have a lot of training to do if you guys want to pass." He said, leading Team 7 towards the training grounds.

**Izzy: That was quite long. 3,000 words! Panda-chan! Where are you?  
Gaara: What did you just call me?**

**Rose: Panda-chan! *glomps***

**Gaara: ARGH!**

**Izzy: =) I hope you enjoyed my extremely long chapter. Don't worry. When the Chuun Exams begin, I think there's going to be a lot of action going on. What do you think, Panda-chan?**

**Gaara: My name isn't Panda! It's Gaara!**

**Rose: No! It's Panda-chan!**

**Izzy: Panda-chan~~! Don't you like your name?**

**Gaara: NO!**

**Rose: Yes you do.**

**Izzy: You know you do.**

**Gaara: No I don't! Ugh, get me out of here!**

**Izzy and Rose: *spookily* You'll never get out of our story… MWAHAHAHA! Don't forget to Review! xD**


End file.
